codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
William Returns
William Returns is the first episode of Season 4 and the sixty-sixth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode starts with Jeremie using the Supercomputer's Voice Synthesizer to convince Mr. Delmas he is William's father, and tells him William has gone overseas to account for his absence from school. The next day, the Lyoko Warriors relax in the courtyard, and Jeremie and Aelita reveal they have been using data sent to them by Franz Hopper to recreate Lyoko. That evening, the group goes to the Factory, where they succeed in resurrecting Sector 5, with Jeremie promising to recreate all the other Sectors as soon as possible. After they leave the Factory for the night, William somehow returns to Earth in a Scanner. Meanwhile, Sissi, who learned of the existence of Paco, The King Of Disco after eavesdropping on Odd yesterday, appoints herself editor in-chief of Kadic Academy's newspaper and runs a story on the film since Milly and Tamiya are on bad terms after their quarrels from the week before. The next day, when the others find William on campus, he claims he does not remember what happened after Lyoko was destroyed, and that he simply woke up in the Scanner Room the night before. While the others are relieved William is safe, Jeremie is curious about how he escaped Lyoko's destruction. Later that evening, Sissi, who is looking to start more drama under the guise of reporting for the paper, pesters Aelita in her dorm about her (fabricated) backstory with Milly and Tamiya before William arrives and demands she leaves. Once he and Aelita are alone, it is revealed that William is still under X.A.N.A.'s control. He knocks Aelita unconscious and brings her to the Factory, where he virtualizes both of them onto Sector Five. Meanwhile, Jeremie learns about William's visit to Aelita's room from Sissi, and begins to suspect foul play. He notifies Ulrich and Yumi to meet at the Factory, but cannot reach Odd. It is then revealed that Jim, who is convinced that Odd is responsible for the news story on Paco, The King Of Disco, is forcing him to learn the dances performed in the film. Because of this, Ulrich is unable to reach Odd. On Lyoko, Aelita wakes up and manages to escape from William. Ulrich and Jeremie arrive at the Factory, and Jeremie sends him to Lyoko, where he confronts William. However, William demonstrates his new Super Smoke ability and chases after Aelita, leaving Ulrich to battle several Creepers instead. Yumi then arrives at the Factory, and is sent to Lyoko as well. Meanwhile, it is revealed that many Kadic students enjoy Paco, The King Of Disco, and arrive at Odd's lesson to show their appreciation for Jim. While Jim is distracted, Odd notices Ulrich's missed calls and slips away to the Factory. In Sector 5, Aelita is cornered and recaptured by William as Yumi arrives to help Ulrich take care of the Creepers. In the Celestial Dome, William and Aelita board a Black Manta, and Jeremie deduces William's plan is to dump Aelita into the Digital Sea. Yumi and Ulrich arrive at the Celestial Dome and give chase on the Overwing and Overbike as Odd finally reaches the Factory and is sent to Lyoko. The Black Manta releases Mines, and Ulrich is devirtualized in an explosion. William, Aelita, and Yumi then exit Sector 5 with Odd in tow, entering a vast expense above the Digital Sea where the other Sectors used to be. William then fires the Energy Slash with his Zweihänder at Yumi. She manages to dodge his attack, but ends up falling off the Overwing in the proccess, forcing Odd to devirtualize her before she hits the Digital Sea. William then attempts to dump Aelita, but Odd manages to catch her on his Overboard before destroying the Black Manta. Odd and Aelita return to Sector 5 as William, his plan foiled, retreats back into the internet. Some time later, the Lyoko Warriors discuss William's fate and X.A.N.A.'s new strategy of trying to force Aelita into the Digital Sea. They then attend a concert where Jim recreates scenes from Paco, The King Of Disco. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Renaissance, which translates to Rebirth in English. *This was the last episode to feature Laurent Turner as writer. *This is the third and last episode in the original series to be named after a character. The first two being "''Franz Hopper''" and "''Aelita''". *According to Jeremie, he and Aelita recreated Lyoko using data from the message sent by Franz Hopper in "Final Round". *William's new X.A.N.A.-themed avatar debuts in this episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Black Manta. *The room that William carried Aelita into before Ulrich confronted him is the same one from when Sector 5 was first discovered in "''Uncharted Territory''". *After Ulrich is virtualized onto Lyoko and is standing in the Arena, he asks Jeremie if he needs to trip the Key Mechanism. Jeremie responds to him saying that when he and Aelita recreated Sector 5, they got rid of the Carthage Security Countdown process, so as of this episode on wards, the Lyoko Warriors can pass through Sector 5 without having to stop the countdown. *This is the last episode to feature the characters' original Lyoko avatars. Starting with the next episode, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi receive updated avatars. Errors * In one shot when William is explaining to his friends that he doesn't recall anything after Lyoko's destruction, his right sleeve is black instead of red. Gallery namespace = File category = William Returns format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true ca:El retorn ďen William es:El regreso de William fi:William palaa fr:Renaissance gl:O regreso de William it:Il ritorno di William pl:Odcinek 66 "William powraca" pt:O regresso do William ro:William se întoarce ru:Уильям вернулся sr:Вилијамов повратак Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:William Category:William Returns Category:Code Lyoko